Kasak Rajof
Ian Rajof (mother/deceased) Meiwen Hael (wife/deceased) Agwen Rajof (daughter) Utpala (ancestor/deceased) |first appearance-kubera = Episode 54 |first appearance-thefinite = prologue }} Kasak Rajof is a half-blood human of Vritra heritage, and the only living dragon on Planet Willarv. He also appears in the finite. Appearance In his human form, Kasak appears as a man with grayish skin tone. He has long dark grey hair, black eyebrows and dark red eyes. He has four blackish medium-length and upwards-curved horns on either side of his head. He has fangs and claws. In his arms, the dark grayish skin extends above his elbows and his arms have large spikes on the back side, below his elbow. The top side oh his hands and fingers are covered with a pinkish-red pattern, that ends in protruding pinkish-red claws at the tips of his fingers. He is wearing grey shoes and light grey trousers, that are held up by a brown waist-strap. On his upper-body he wears a darker-grayish shirt and a black vest with a large neck-piece on top of it. When he wears Vishnu's earrings, he appears almost completely human, differing only by his grayish skin tone. He differs from his human form by having no horns, having normal teeth and having normal hands with red wristbands. In his sura form, Kasak appears as a large dragon. He has dark skin, red eyes, a long pinkish mane, two arms and legs, wings and one very long sharp-scaled tail. Kasak has two brownish horns of medium length at the back of his head. His wings appear to consist of grey skin and a black non-solid matter in the end that disperses into the air as he flies. His dark legs have bony red knee-caps, that elongate as shin-guards to his toes, forming large protruding claws. Kasak's arms have sharp scales around his elbow area, and a pinkish-red pointy scale on top, that elongates to his fingers and forms large protruding claws. kasak earrings.png|Kasak with the earrings on. Kasak3.png|Kasak while transforming. Kasak dragon form canvas effect wallpaper 800x600.png|Kasak's sura form Personality With the earrings on, Kasak appears to have a laid-back and playful personality. He is on several occasions shown to play around with Yuta. Like normal people, he has a wide range of emotions. He was capable of falling in love and lead a normal life among humans. As a half-dragon, his feelings are numbed, but not to the extent of Vritra nastikas. In comparison with his father, Agni even described him as talkative. Kasak is capable of feeling anger, sadness, concern, guilt and fear without the earrings. His problem is that he doesn't express them with the intensity that a normal person would, making him appear cold and distant. He has a reckless side to his personality, being quite happy when exercising his physical abilities and transcendental skills and showed no fear when facing multiple rakshasa-rank suras. Agwen is afraid of him without the earrings, something that Kasak is aware of and bothers him. He understands her reaction and tries not to force her to spend time with him when he doesn't have the earrings. He lets his daughter order him around when using the earrings as a sort of redemption for killing his wife and hurting Agwen with his words. He is scared of his father because of how Taksaka treated him when he was a child. Because his mother lost 80 years of her life to have Kasak, his father hated him at first and came close to kill him almost daily. They weren't very close and Kasak resented that his father abandoned him. In time, their relationship improved and Tak visited him and Agwen until N0. His mother Ian loved Kasak deeply and never regretted losing 80 years of her life for him. She was a devoted mother and tried her best to make her son happy. Kasak was very possessive of Ian, which sparked some friction with Tak. Ian protected her son from her husband's anger and made Taksaka promise to take care of Kasak when she died. Skills and Abilities Transcendental Skills The following transcendentals are listed in the order in which they appear in the story. Follow the links to the specific skill for plot details. Notes * Kasak was named by his father Taksaka, who used a partial anagram of his own name. * Vishnu once said that the reason why Kasak was never kidnapped like Shakuntala, was because the gods did not believe Tak would actually care. * According to Tak, Kasak resembles Ian only when he cries. * Being the only half-dragon in Willarv, he is quite popular. His autographs without earrings sell for a lot in auctions, but people are reluctant to approach him if Agwen is not around. * He is one of the two descendants of Utpala that remain. * Kasak won the Fighter Championship twice. * In return for their Breath, dragons are no longer capable of reproducing. Vishnu prophesied that if things remained unchanged, the Vritra clan would be the first sura clan to die out. In order to avoid such an outcome, he convinced Brahma to help. Brahma's spell enhanced the race's characteristics (numbed feelings), in exchange for half-dragons becoming the equivalent of 5th-stage rakshasas after a century. Plot History Kasak was born in D883. He had a strained relationship with his father from the beginning, since he had cost his mother 80 years of her life and didn't resemble her at all. Once, when Kasak was 10 years, he hurt his mother using his Breath because he was jealous she didn't spend all the time with him. Vishnu warned Taksaka and Nard about what had happened and they arrived in time to save Ian. As a punishment, Tak hurt Kasak. When Ian found out, she became angry and made the dragon promise he would never hurt their son again. He is once held by Vishnu, whom he humorously shoots with his Destructive Breath, with his mother and father nearby. Due his father's friendships, the Half dragon met and befriended some sura as a child, like Shess and Kalavinka. At one point, a young Kasak is shown talking to a 3rd stage Kalavinka. He asks her if she lives with Vishnu because she does not have a family and offers to give Kalavinka his dad. She explains she has a family, but they have to stay apart for a while due to the Power of the Name. The young Half asks what that is and Kalavinka says she can't tell him about it. She requests that he doesn't share information on her whereabouts with anyone. Kasak promises her he won't. As Kasak grew up, Ian noted he needed a Half identification, so the three of them went to Mistyshore to get it. Both of his parents were identified in the checkpoint and he obtained his ID card. On Ian's whim, they pay a visit to the restaurant where she used to work. Kasak and Tak had a brief conversation regarding their relationship and the dragon admitted he didn't hate his son anymore, but says he would have loved a daughter that resembled Ian. Kasak was deeply wounded by his words, since there was nothing he could do to have his father's love. In the autumn of D951, Kasak decided to participate in the Fighter Championship. Taksaka reminded him that he wasn't allowed to kill opponents and asked if he was sure he could control or restrain himself. Ian proposed that Tak lend the earrings to Kasak for the championship. There he met his future wife, Meiwen Hael. She was his sponsor for entering Kalibloom. He was looking for a man to sponsor him in order not to bother a woman, but because of her short hair, Kasak confused her with a man. When the Half dragon returned, he asked if he could keep the earrings for a little longer, because he didn't want to scare his girlfriend. Ian supported this idea, mentioning she didn't mind living with Taksaka without the earrings. Their son left for 10 years with the earrings, after hearing from Vishnu that his mother would die in D963. Kasak married Meiwen and had Agwen. In D961, he returned home in order to show his daughter to his parents. No one answered the door, but it was open. The house was clean and in order, however, no food or drinks were in sight. Kasak found their parents in the second floor, only to realize his mother had died a while ago. He gave the earrings back to his father, so that he was able to cry for his wife. They scattered her ashes in a nearby river. Taksaka returned to the sura realm afterwards, but continued to visit Kasak and Agwen until N0. During the N0 Cataclysm, Kasak was caught in emotional resonance. He killed his wife, Agwen's best friend, and her lover. Agwen herself barely managed to survive. She was very shocked that her father would be so calm after what he had done. He explained he didn't love Meiwen or her without the earrings, which hurt Agwen. Despite growing afraid of her father, she forgave him and sponsored him. Season 1 Chapter 8: The Wavering King Kasak Rajof and his daughter Agwen arrive together on the coastline near Mistyshore. He wears a large back-pack and carries several shopping bags in both of his hands, and appears unenthusiastic about his role as a pack-mule. He tries to convince his daughter to help him, but to no avail. As Agwen scolds him, he hears something from the forest and looks aside, resulting in his daughter investigating the situation. Kasak reluctantly follows his daughter into the forest and is witness to the bloody scene, but is too late to spot Yuta. On Agwen's orders, he removes the earrings and returns to his normal human form, with horns, longer hair, claws, and no emotions. He quickly grasps the situation and explains to his daughter that Yuta never intended to kill the humans, only to make them feel pain for killing a Half. He transforms to his sura form and approaches Yuta from behind. Kasak has a short conversation with him, where he makes fun of the rakshasa for still being in 2nd stage. The Half dragon mentions he knew Vishnu and remembers that the primeval god told him about Yuta and his siblings. Before he can finish talking, Kasak runs out of vigor, returning to human form and falling asleep nearby. Chapter 9: Rival In their lodgings in Kalibloom, Agwen puts the sleeping Kasak to bed, as Asha and Leez stand nearby. When he wakes up, he is given meat in order for him to regain his strength. Yuta later visits him, and he pokes the little rakshasa on the forehead as a friendly gesture. They have a short conversation, during which he refuses to tell Yuta anything regarding his siblings, but lends him his earrings to be able to pass as a pureblood. Once Yuta leaves, Kasak remembers Vishnu's prophecy that the Garuda rakshasa would become stronger than him once he developed. Chapter 10: The Night it Rained Fire Agwen leaves for Atera because of their call for aid, and as usual, Kasak goes with her. He flies with Agwen on his back and he's asked about his earrings. He notes Agwen only feels comfortable around him when he's using the earrings; she tries to deny it, but noticeable shivers. The Half dragon explains he lent them to someone and will be getting them back soon enough. His daughter convinces him that they needed to rush to Atera, where there will be plenty of sura for him to eat and replenish his vigor, so he uses his Crescent Gate trancendental to shorten their travel time. He introduces himself to Riagara, Pingara, and Hura by killing and eating Ananta upani. He allows Riagara's trancendental to hit him in order to gauge their strength. Realizing her attack didn't harm him, Ria deduces that he is a half-dragon of more than a century of age. After a short talk with his daughter, he takes flight and attacks them with his Destructive Breath, which results in a large path of destruction, but the rakshasa (except for Hura) successfully evade his attack. Recognizing the invisible fire and thus realizing he must be Taksaka's son, Ria comes up with a plan. Hura is forced by his colleagues to induce Kasak's transcendentals, while Riagara convinces Maruna to fight the Half in their stead. Agwen begins to worry her father will run out of vigor before being able to kill the sura when she's snatched away by Maruna. To his daughter's surprise, Kasak instantly chases after the escaping Maruna and attacks him with several Dark Vermilion Chasers, which barely miss Agwen. He later catches up to the Garuda rakshasa when he lands and safely releases the hostage. Maruna explains he doesn't want to fight—he only wants information about Kalavinka. However, the Half dragon refuses to tell him anything, and so the rakshasa attacks him, crushing him against a mountain and going for his neck. Kask manages to avoid the attack and escapes Maruna's hold, while the latter is distracted by Agni's arrival. He continues by conjuring and firing a powerful transcendental, despite his daughter being close behind Maruna. The attack is dissolved by Shess, who allows Maruna to leave and stops Kasak from following. Both transformed back to their human forms and Shess healed his daughter. The Kinnara rakshasa reprimands Kasak for his actions, since he put the life of Agwen in danger. The Vritra Half denies it, explaining he had made sure the attacks would not hit her and that he was unable to give Maruna what he wanted. Shess asks that he take care of him and Leny while they're in the human realm, threatening to join Maruna's side if he refuses. Chapter 12: Lies for You Later, Kasak is seen with Shess, Agwen and Leny shopping. Agwen and Leny go on ahead, leaving Kasak and Shess behind. The Kinnara sura points out that the Half was not talking to his daughter and suggests he apologizes so things will go back to normal. Kasak replies that it will not solve anything, because she will pretend everything is fine. Seeing that he cares for his daughter, Shess theorizes that he is not as emotionless as one might think and offers to act as a buffer between father and daughter. Kasak does not like it when Shess calls Agwen "princess". The Half dragon is invited to the meeting held at the Fire temple in Atera. While heading there, Shess warns him that Agni will also be there and might use insight on him. Kasak explains that knowledge that was acquired with insight cannot be obtained the same way again, which is his case. He invites Shess to come along to the meeting, but the other sura admits he dislikes gods and would rather not see Agni. Season 2 Chapter 13: Lost While Ruche Seiran is bad-mouthing Kasak, he arrives from behind, leaving her completely shocked. He is present when Agni reveals himself. Both leave to discuss a possible course of action, if the city is attacked again. Kasak asks the god why he revealed himself, knowing it was forbidden by Vishnu after the Cataclysm, but he gets no answer. Seeing Agni seems unable to take the situation seriously, the half-dragon threatens to leave for another planet. They have a brief conversation and agree on forming an alliance to keep Willarv safe. Chapter 19: Rift Kasak grows suspicious of Shess leaving every night after putting Leny to sleep and decides to follow him. They end up in Kalibloom, where the Kinnara rakshasa is looking for God Kubera. The half-dragon threatens to kill him if he fails to explain himself properly. Chapter 21: Frozen Tears In Atera, Brilith interviews Kasak about the superior suras who had come over to the human realm. Agni interrupts the meeting by hugging Brilith, then asks Kasak how long it would take him to arrive at Kalibloom; he replies that it would be about 30 minutes via his transcendental "Crescent Gate", but he could not make the time any shorter due to the time it takes for him to remove "things" that cling on to him inside the passage. Agni tells him to depart immediately. After Agni suddenly returns to Atera during his fight with Gandharva in Kalibloom, he decides to leave the situation for Kasak to handle. However, the Half dragon should have arrived in Kalibloom quite a while ago... Chapter 22: The One Standing Before Me Kasak arrives in Kalibloom just before Yuta's transformation, in an agitated state. He angrily crushes several black creatures clinging to his back against a cliff, then growls that he should have killed Yuta when they had met in Atera, because now he needs to kill him before he reaches 3rd stage. He finally arrives in Kalibloom with the entire Eloth aid party on his back; however, it is already after Yuta's transformation and the theft of God Kubera's items. Since no rakshasa could be found, he searches for Yuta instead, finds him in the damaged Earth temple, and attacks him, causing Yuta to flee from the city Chapter 23: The Good Kasak continues to patrol the area around the city for the next several days. During a meeting in Atera, Brilith reads a notice from Kasak stating that he planned to stay in Kalibloom for a while. Seeing Agwen looking distraught, he fibs and says her father also requested that they look after her. Agni receives a secret document from Kasak detailing his recent difficulties traveling through the Crescent Gate, his encounter with the Taraka clan, and the revelation that there is a king of the Taraka clan living in the human realm. Agni sends a response advising him to proceed with caution. In the Chaos forest, the search party for Teo Rakan suddenly finds that their magic is no longer working. Kasak realizes Yuta is nearby, and discovers him with Leez. Kasak transforms into his sura form, causing the city's turrets to continually fire on him. As Leez pleads with Kasak, Yuta is about to transform into sura form himself, only to be stopped by Asha, who diffuses the situation. Kasak decides to wait and watch for now and returns to his human form. He tells Yuta he will not be able to enter the city without the Priest of Earth's permission, and recommends that Leez read the book The Biology of Sura before seeing her friend again. When he later runs into Leez in the city, he asks her if she has read the book yet, and when she replies no, he hands her a copy. Kasak later meets Yuta (who confesses he lost the earrings) outside the checkpoint, gives him a red shirt to wear, and tells him he has a job that may help him gain the support of the people of the city. Kasak convinces Yuta use his ability to reveal a field of ice, containing the frozen body of Teo Rakan, that had been hidden before. Kasak finds Yuta's new personality and his commentary about Teo to be rather cold and harsh. When the crowds rejoice after Asha revives Teo, Kasak warns Yuta that their feelings will change after some time passes. Chapter 25: That Which Cannot be Grasped or Held At the Earth temple with Siera and Claude, Kasak wonders why Yuta was at the temple as well, and Claude responds that he is probably visiting his sponsor, Asha. Claude suggests that he return to his daughter in Atera, but the Half dragon responds that he should stay and keep an eye on Yuta. As Kasak prepares to transport a team of magicians to aid Rindhallow, Yuta arrives and asks him if he plans to use the Crescent Gate. Kasak replies that he doesn't intend to use it, so Yuta asks if it was because he developed, making the Taraka clan more dangerous than before. Kasak replies yes, since he was restrained by Taraka the last time he passed through to give Yuta time to develop. Yuta then asks if she let him go when he developed, and Kasak replies no, he did not have time to wait and so he killed her. Noticing Yuta's reaction, he asks him why he grieves someone who would resurrect anyway, and Yuta assures him he made the best decision in his situation. Soon, Kasak begins to fly towards his destination, causing a commotion among the people in the city, wondering where he is off to. Claude whispers to him that he needs to inform Asha that Yuta is dangerous, but Kasak responds that he is aware he is dangerous, but he stays in the city out of love for a human and hasn't caused any problems so far, plus he warned him about the Crescent Gate. He learned from watching his father that even a dangerous sura can be pacified by love. Claude, agitated, asks if he was sure this was really about love. References es:Kasak Rajof